


Sugar Glass and Broken Bones

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: When he asked it for friends that would never leave, he half-hoped it would be the Spirit that would stay.





	Sugar Glass and Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Barren, Crimson, Volatile; "Don't make this any harder on yourself; you'll only embarrass us both."

Ever since he was young, Bakura Ryou knew he was destined to be alone. His interests scared the other kids. Every time he made a friend, they moved away or died, soul taken by the oni inside his Ring. Amane and his mother left him behind, never to be seen again. His father was never home, constantly away on business trips ever since Ryou was old enough to reach the stovetop.

 

His life has been devoid of love and the fields of friendship barren, ever since he was young. So, he forced himself to stop caring. He pretended like it didn’t hurt when the other children would run from him. He pretended like his father was home to greet him with warm approval and a homemade meal. He pretended like his smile was genuine, like it wasn't hiding pain behind a mask as thin and brittle as sugar glass.

 

He pretended like there were spirits in his room, speaking only to him. Providing him with their undivided attentions, for better or worse. He never expected them to stop being pretend.

 

A volatile Spirit lived within the Ring. Lonely and bitter, pains hidden behind a facade much thicker than Ryou’s. He could feel the presence, even when it was trying to hide. He thought it couldn’t speak to him, not that it  _ wouldn’t.  _ He pretended like the Spirit wanted to be friends with him. When he asked it for friends that would never leave, he half-hoped it would be the Spirit that would stay.

 

The Spirit did their best. After the first of his bullies showed up in a hand-painted miniature, Ryou felt he finally had someone who  _ understood.  _ The Spirit wasn't easily placated, not like the rest of them. The adults saw only what they wanted to see, fooled far too easily by sorrow-spun smiles and fabricated families. The children saw, but  _ wrong.  _ Their vision twisted far too easily by prejudice and fear. The Spirit, Ryou’s lovely Spirit,  _ understood. _

 

Sometimes, in the dark of his room, he could spy the edge of a crimson cloak flash in the corner of his eye.

 

_ "Don't make this any harder on yourself; you'll only embarrass us both. Be strong, my little Landlord. They’ll never understand, but you’ll always have me." _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know where this came from. sorry it's so short, blame nano. i need to write _something,_ but things barely penetrate the non-medicated Depression Fog long enough to make a drabble, let alone something of decent size.
> 
> on that note, if you're still waiting on Naught, i apologize. i'll try and take a crack at it later, but no promises.


End file.
